Isshi, Nelli
Nelli is a Genin-Level Kunochi who was formerly from Kirigakure. But then set out to Hikagakure along with her family upon hearing about the opportunity in hopes to start a new life there as a family. Background Pre-Hikagakure Nelli was born in Kirigakure, and was raised in a little part of it that generally stayed secluded from the other part of the village, it was a middle class community. They were a very private residence that was generally were made up elder people, leaving her with hardly any kids to play with. This was the only thing she found saddening about the area though, other then that it had a very nice forest to play in. She wasn't exactly wanted by her father at first, for he wanted a son to go hunting with him and to teach the art and skill it provides, while only using a bow. It was a skill that ran in the family, they were hardly any girls in the Isshi family, as most of them came from other families as they got married and such, but still a little Nelli at the age of six was a little more the interest in the bow. The little girl picked it up and played with it, pretending to shoot arrows in her little pretend games, her father seized the opportunity and offered Nelli lessons on them, and of course she said yes. Nelli proved to be a natural at it, but of course her aim was bad at first, but she got the concept down quickly and every day she was practiced and bonded with her dad, who quickly realized her love for her and got past the want for a son, and decided to focus on raising Nelli instead of having another attempt at a child. At age Eight she expressed her love for the village and it's people to her parents as well as she wanted to prove that the bow was a good weapon, kids teased her about a bow being useless compared to powerful ninjtusu, before announcing that she joined the Academy, at first they were surprised and against, but Nelli showed her resolve to them and slowly, with time got them into it, and to this day they are still proud of Nelli for passing, and all of the Isshi Family have high hopes for their little girl, but they all set out to Hikagakure deciding to try and have a better life, and possibly make it become a history in the making. Hikagakure Life (To be added.) Personality Bubbly, Confident, and Confusing are the three best ways to describe Nelli Isshi. Shes the kinda girl that sleeps too much, and if it weren't for her family and friends to be there and wake her up, she might just sleep the half the day away! Though despite this she is the kinda girl that absolutely needs to be active and run around, Nelli isn't one to sit down for more then five minutes without losing it, she needs to be active or she becomes jittery and annoying to the people around her. Nelli's feet begin to shake if she does not get to be as active as she desires and test taking is the biggest possible hassle for her(Took an extra year to pass the Academy because of it). This girl piratically roars when she speaks, you can easily sense the immense confidence in her voice and when she shakes your hand, she shakes it -hard-. Though her confidence is known to get the best of her sometimes, meaning she can have an competitive nature with others, which in a lot of cases lost her friends. Abilities Chakra Enhanced Arrows Nelli starts by drawing an arrow and with some focus she begins to pour her chakra into the arrow fully matching the shape and size of the arrow, taking a few moments to charge the arrow she then releases it with great power to deal more damage. Relationships Accolades Quotes Triva *Nelli's hobbies are hunting and of course cooking what she hunts, she thoroughly believes in using every part of the animal, or else it's rude to the animal you slayed. Ontop of that, she enjoys a good run. *Nelli's favorite food is dumplings, her favorite snack is freshly hunted deer jerky. *Nelli's favorite phrase is “A single arrow is easily broken, but not ten in a bundle” *Nelli often likes to reassure people by coming up with a nickname for herself, being around her often, you'll realize she can come up with a lot of them! *Has Mood Changing eyes, they're always changing color according to her feelings. Category:Genin